


Just Because I Can

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [103]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Curious McCoy, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Teasing Spock, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, stealing a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock steals a kiss and McCoy wants to know why.





	Just Because I Can

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's June, the month for brides.

Spock leaned in and quickly stole a kiss from McCoy.

"What was that for?"

Spock gave him a wise look. “Are you objecting?”

“I didn’t say that. I just wondered what I did to deserve it. I might want to do it again, just to see if I’d get the same results.”

“It was nothing you did, Leonard. My own incentive spurred it.”

“Well, I like your incentive. Mind telling me what it was?”

“You are becoming more Vulcan. You are as curious as a cat.”

“Damn straight! Now why did you kiss me?!”

Spock smiled. “Just because I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
